Lost Heart
by gawesome11
Summary: My name is Jade West. I lived in Hollywood until I was kidnapped by someone named Beck Oliver. I must pay ransom until my father can pay him back. Which is most likely not to happen. I am scared, hungry, and tired. I have never felt so weak in my life...someone please help me? OOC AU Bade my first Victorious fic please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey hey hey gawesome11 here and yes I do ship bade :). Anyways this is my VERY first Victorious fic (yep ya'll my first Victorious fic and I'm going for rated M. I'm just scared that I might get reported if it's rated T. They need something in-between. And I'm not gonna lie...there might be a sex scene in this story but IDK. And also there will be a few whipping scenes in this story so uhm yeah. But don't worry I willwarn you when it comes. Also this story is a mix of the past,present,and future because I couldn't pick one to do LOL. Well please R&R and enjoy! NO FLAMES!**

* * *

**Lost Heart**

**DISCLAIMER-I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own Victorious**

_**Jade's point of view-**_

I was lying in my tiny bed. The room felt like a box. It was purple and there was only a small twin sized bed and a dresser. I remembered the dreadful day before, how I ended up on this hell.

_I was on the boardwalk staring at the blue water. It was the first day in a while that the water was so crystal clear that I could see my own reflection. I was memorized by this sight. It was very magical. _

_Then it happened. I don't know how but I heard voices and assumed that they weren't talking about me. Next thing I know I am being dragged by the neck onto a wooden ship. _

Then I wake up in this room. I looked around, the dark purple walls, the wooden dresser, and how I felt like I was suffocating. Every time I let a breath escape from my mouth or nose it felt like I was losing more, and more oxygen I lost. After a while I decided to get up and explore my dresser a bit and try to find anything else.

The dresser was nothing new it contained clothes, under the bed there was nothing. Then I heard on the intercom,

"Jade West please come to the main deck" I walked out of the room. Then I realize that my clothes were ripped and wet, my hair was burned, and I had lots of scrapes on my arms. It was defiantly not a pretty sight to see.

"I heard I was needed" I said as I looked at one of the crew members uncertainly.

"Yes, the man who wants you is over there" he replied and I looked to where he pointed. Then I saw it, his hair looked soft and beautiful. He was handsome; the only thing that annoyed me was that he worse a cunning smile on his face. I walked up to him with full confidence.

"Why am I here?" I blurted out.

"Well, Jadey your daddy couldn't pay all the money I needed in 7 years so now I have you" Beck replied and then I felt my face turn a little red.

"What the hell? Please explain to me" I said and then she smiled again.

"Well let's sit down so I can talk to you about it shall we? Now 7 years ago your father needed money, he was out of a job and needed a little bit of dough to help out with his family. I told him that in 7 years he would have to pay back whatever he owed.

That man took 50 dollars from me for 7 years each month, he owes be 4,200 dollars. And unless he can pay that back within 6 months then you are mine…forever."

I sighed shocked at this news. My father had done that but I always thought he paid them back.

"I don't believe you" I lied I believed him more than anything. My true question is, '_why does he get me though?_'

"You're probably wondering why I get you, well he said that if he didn't pay me back then I could have his most prized possession and that it you Jadey" he said. It was as if Beck was reading my mind. The more and more I thought about his voice…I thought about how sexy it and cute it was.

"Don't call me Jadey" I replied hotly. Truthfully I loved it when he called me that. It was so cute! I would never admit it though.

"You are **my **slave so I can call you whatever I want to…Jad_ey_" Beck replied putting emphasis on ey.

"Fine then…but what do you want me to do then?" I asked and then Beck smirked.

"I want you to be my personal assistant" he replied and then I rolled my eyes.

"Why can't I cook or something?" I asked.

"Because I already have someone who does that. Now unless you want me to lock you in your room so you can starve to death I strongly suggest that you do as I say"

"Fine, what should I do?" I asked.

"First I want you to clean my room, wearing this" he replied and then pulled out a little maids outfit. It was black and white with a cute little hat, it was a dress that went down to the thighs knees and it had an apron. **(A/N: So basically it's what I guess you would call your average sexy maid outfit) **it was also strapless and it had fishnet stockings. There were also black 3 inch high heels that went along with it.

"You expect me to wear that?" I asked and then Beck nodded.

"And you get to dust with this" he replied with a smile and gave me a black and white duster. I was disgusted; I walked off to change in my room. After a changed I dusted I wasn't sure why Beck wanted me to wear this get up though. Then I heard footsteps, they were Becks (of course.)

"Hey Jadey how are you doing?" He asked with a smile and I glared at him. I knew that I would say something that would get me into trouble so I said nothing.

"Jadey you mad?" He asked getting closer to me. As I leaned down he grabbed my back and rubbed it up and down.

"Beck why do I have to wear this ridiculous get up?" I asked suddenly.

"Because it makes you look sexy, and I wouldn't want you to look ugly" he replied with a smirk and then he kissed my check. I was getting uncomfortable. I felt like he wanted me for sex but I wasn't sure.

"Please Beck I'm trying to work" I replied as I tried to shrug him off.

"Come on Jadey can't I watch? This is my room anyways" he replied in a sweet voice. Then I rolled my shoulder and he got off.

"Please Beck you're making me uncomfortable" I replied then he threw his hands up and walked off. I wasn't sure why Beck was doing this to me…maybe it was a test to see what one of my traits are. Maybe it is.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I told you in the description that there would be major OOC so don't get mad at me about it...I will try not to do OOC but we will see how that turns out. So please REVIEW AND NO FLAMES! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews :). Also I would like to thank you all for your follows and favorites. I hope you enjoy this chapter and guess what?! 2 new characters are introduced in this chapter but they're not gonna be main characters...more like in a chapter gone for a few and back, that's why this story is only Beck and Jade. So uhm yeah R&R NO FLAMES! Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Lost Heart**_

**DISCLAIMER-I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own Victorious**

_**Jade's point of view-**_

I woke up in the same room, nothing was different. That's what I thought but once I turned around I saw a girl with unnatural red hair, a smile brighter than the sun, and a voice that was high and squeaky.

"Hi! I'm Cat!" She happily cried followed by a cute giggle.

"Hi Cat I'm Jade…" I replied and then she giggled again.

"I knew that…get up wont'cha?"

"Yeah sorry" I apologized and then I got up. "What do you do on here?" I suddenly asked.

"I cook! And I know that you're Beck's assistant…and don't worry he isn't a pervert I saw how you were nervous around him after you did your work.

Sometimes Beck does that kind of stuff for fun and to mess with your head" Cat explained I let out a sigh of relief. I have been raped before and I was scared that Beck was going to do the same thing to me.

"Well thank god for that" I replied and then Cat giggled again. MAN! What is up with this chick and giggling?

"You should probably get ready before Beck wakes up…because he likes his crew up and early" Cat said before walking out. I sighed and walked out of the room. There was a bathroom in there and hopefully a shower.

After taking care of that I looked through my dresser. Looking for some clothes but all I found was a light pink silk nightgown. I found nothing to wear. I had to wear my same outfit that I have been wearing for 2 days now.

Since I just found this pink night gown I've been sleeping in my normal clothes. I walked out of my room and passed Beck. His hair wasn't messed up though it looked like he just woke up.

"Morning Jadey'' he said with a smile.

"Morning Beck" I replied and then he gave me a hug.

"Jadey why are you wearing the same outfit?" He asked with a frown.

"I wasn't expecting to be kidnapped so I don't have anything else to wear" I replied and then it looked like a light bulb went off.

"I'm sorry Jadey I completely forgot here come to my room" he replied, and then I followed him. Then he pulled out a dress that was white with a light blue stripe that was almost as long as the dress. There were short sleeves on this dress, '_At least this dress has sleeves_' I thought to myself. Then I took the dress, thanked Beck, and then changed.

Once I got the dress on it I thought it looked good. Even if it didn't go with my pale complexion perfectly it was better than a ripped top and pants that are too small. I decided to put my hair in a bun since it was so short from it getting burned yesterday. I still have no idea on what happened though…I walked out of my room and then Cat walked up.

"Hey Jade! You need to get Beck's food while it's hot" she suddenly said. She was wearing a white dress that went down to the knees. And had buttons on both sides of the dress. I walked off to the kitchen and picked up the food and I put it where Beck's desk is. A few minutes later I saw Beck approaching the food and then he called my name.

"Jadey over here please!" he cried, I rolled my eyes and walked up to him.

"Yes, Beck?" I asked and then he smiled.

"Get on your knees and feed me" he replied and then I huffed and did as I was told. Then once I was done I put the dishes away, then a crew member snuck up on me.

"Hello" he said and then I screamed.

"AH! What the heck dude? Why would you scare me like that?!" I exclaimed, then I looked at him. He was dark skinned, and had black dreadlocks. **(A/N: Whoever guesses who this is gets imaginary bonus points)**

"What's your name?" I demanded.

"Andre Harris and I'm guessing you're Jade?" He asked with a smile. I sheepishly nodded my head.

"That's cool…I'm Beck's best friend and also if you ever need help with anything then ask me" he said and then ran off. I sighed and then went back to Beck.

"Beck what do you want me to do now?" I asked.

"Jadey I want you to clean my room"

"What?! I just cleaned it yesterday! I don't wanna wear that ridiculous again!" I cried and then Beck's expression changed from his normal smirk to an angry look on his face.

"Jadey listen to me…you are _my_ slave and _my_ property, now you listen to me bitch and do as I say do you understand?!" He asked and then I nodded.

I was suddenly scared so I changed and cleaned his room. Then I started doing my other chores, washing the windows, mop the deck, doing the dishes, and feeding Beck.

After all these chores I went into my quarters and crashed onto my bed. I was exhausted and could fall asleep right then but I heard my name on the intercom.

"_Jade West please come to Beck's room_" the voice said. I sighed and left my quarters and went into Beck's room.

"Jadey I am so sorry about what happened today I'm not sure what took over me…please not that I'm bipolar Jadey I didn't want to snap at you like that" Beck said and then I nodded. Now I was terrified, my step-father is bipolar and I was abused physically and verbally as a child. Plus my mother was sexually abused.

"O…okay I hope that you will be able to get it fixed then" I replied and then I ran to my quarters. I started running at least until Beck called my name again.

"Jade please don't hate me…it isn't my fault I never asked to have this disease, please don't hate me" he whispered.

"Beck…I don't hate you its fine" I replied and then he hugged me.

'_Maybe it won't be so bad after all_'

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :). I worked hard on it so yeah click that button under this message and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Heart**

**DISCLAIMER-I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own Victorious**

_**Jade's point of view-**_

When I woke up there was a pounding in my head.

"_Jade…Jade? You alright?_" a voice asked. I slowly fluttered my eyes open to reveal Cat.

"Yeah, I'm fine what happened?" I asked.

"You hit your head on a pole while you were walking from Beck's room…what did you two do?" She asked. Cat was obviously concerned.

"We talked about…I can't remember…all I know right now is that my head feels like hell" I replied as I held my head in one hand.

"Here lay back down…" Cat replied as she lightly pushed me down. I lay down for about 15 more minutes until I heard footsteps approach my door. Then there was a soft knock.

"Come in" I weakly said and then Beck walked in.

"Hey Jadey" he said with a smile.

"Hi…Beck" I weakly replied with a weak smile.

"Here sit up and drink this" he said and then he helped me sit up with I drank the mixture.

"What is this?" I asked as I finished the drink.

"It will help your head feel better" he replied and then 2 minutes later my head felt great!

"Wow…what is this?" I asked.

"It's an extremely powerful medicine…only specially certified people can get this drink" Beck explained and then I nodded my head. I felt a lot better so I got up but Beck pushed me down.

"Jadey you need your rest I will let you get up at noon" Beck said and then I rolled my eyes but did as I was told.

As I lay there he stroked my hair. I had never felt so weak and useless in my life! Around noon Beck kept his promise and allowed me to work. The next day I woke up early. It must have been because I was sleep for so many hours last night. I have a funny feeling I was out for more than one day…

"Jadey please come to my room" I heard Beck's voice and then I walked in.

"Yes Beck?" I asked and then he looked at me.

"I need you to get some water for me please while I shower, and you can straighten things up a bit. Feel free to turn on the light" Beck said as he left. I got the water and then I turned on the light. I saw a brunette in his bed! I didn't know what to do I uneasily cleaned the room I felt something in my stomach build up but I'm not sure what it is.

I have never felt this before I wanted to stab this girl with my scissors. At least I was feeling something familiar; anger. But there was something else I was feeling maybe hurt? No I never get hurt; I'm immune to paint ever since my step-father. But why do I feel this? That girl reminded me of Vega.

Tori Vega or Vega as I like to call her was supposed to be my best friend. Both our parents had an alliance with each other and if we stayed best friends all out life's after both of either me or Vega's parents died then we got all their money. I use to like Vega until she became popular and told everyone _all_ my secrets. Then I hated her guts and wanted to kill her and her parents. After my chores I went to my room and crashed onto my bed. I was angry '_who the hell is this chick?_' Is my main question. I would be completely fine if it was Cat in his bed but it isn't…and she was brunette and extremely skinny. Just like Vega.

Over the next few days I have grown further away from Beck. I do as I am told and don't give him a witty response. Beck is done trying to reason with me and every time we do have a conversation it always ends up in flames. We are both bitter and I am perfectly fine with that. One day I went off on Beck I was tired of us having walls built between us and it was time to break them down.

"Jade I want you to clean my room now" Beck said and then I rolled my eyes.

"No" I responded.

"What the hell do you mean by 'no'?! Have you forgotten who you are? You are _my_ slave Jade West! You do what I say!"

"No you have to learn to treat me with respect! I will not be your slave unless you learn to respect me!"

"I don't have to respect you! You have to respect me!"

"Well I say no I'm not going to clean your room clean up your own mess for fucks sake!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"Get out of my face RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU"

"Gladly" I said and then I walked off. I have to have the last word there was no way that I was going to be treated like this. I wanted to be treated with respect not like dirt. I ran into my room and started to sob. I never wanted this. All I wanted to do was make things go back to normal. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Jade" Cat said and then I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked wiping away the tears from my face.

"I heard your fight with Beck…I'm sorry about it you guys need to make it better Jade" Cat said and then she gave me a hug.

"Thanks Cat but I don't know what to say to him…every time I talk to Beck a simple conversation goes up in flames"

"I know Jade and I'm going to help you fix things with Beck"

"Really?"

"Yes…I hate it when Beck's upset"

"Okay…" I responded.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE AND THE CRAPPY CHAPTER! :( I just needed to write. But I can update every weekend so expect another update (and hopefully a better one) by tomorrow and if I'm really good then either another one on Saturday, one late Sunday, or early Monday. Well please R&R BUT NO FLAMES! OH YEAH there is a whipping scene in this chapter and maijr OOC on Beck's part**

* * *

**Lost Heart**

**DISCLAIMER-I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own Victorious**

_**Jade's point of view-**_

I walked into the hall and saw Cat's perky smile.

"Hi Jade! Beck wants to see you" she happily cried and then gleefully skipped off. I walked into Beck's room and saw him whipping a girl. I heard it, the leather whip and I heard each smack.

"Don't

_*smack*_

You

_*smack*_

Ever

_*smack*_

_*smack*_

Steal

_*smack*_

_*smack*_

_*Smack*_

_*smack*_

From

_*__**SMACK**__*_

Me

_***SMACK***_

_***SMACK***_

EVER

_***SMACK***_

_***SMACK***_

_***SMACK***_

_***SMACK***_

_***SMACK***_

AGAIN!"

_***SMACK***_

_***SMACK***_

I couldn't believe my eyes or ears.

"BECK STOP!" I couldn't help myself but run into the scene to stop it.

"Jade get the hell out of here!" Beck cried but I clung to his arms.

"NO YOU BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I screamed at him.

"I need to leave before I kill you" Beck replied and then he left the room.

"Hi there what's your name?" I asked as I turned to the girl. She looked about 12 or 13 years old…14 tops.

"My name is Elizabeth and I am 12 years old" she replied. Elizabeth was only 12 and she was British.

"Oh goody the boat stopped so now I may stare outside" she suddenly said and then walked up to the window. "_Home_" I heard her murmur and then she sighed.

"This is your home?" I asked and she simply nodded her head. I had no idea how long I have been on this boat but it had to have been at least a month if we made it from California to London.

"Well Elizabeth…I happen to be Beck's sister. And uhm I also have rights on here…so I set you free" I said and then her eyes lit up.

"Oh, my gosh really?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"Thank you so much Miss!" She cried then she gave me a hug and ran out.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Beck asked as he walked in.

"I told her she could leave this hell of a life" I replied and then Beck slapped me.

"YOU IDIOT! I WANTED TO KEEP HER! WHERE IS SHE?!" He screamed at me. I could feel a tear falling down my cheek. The slap stung my face. I could feel the heat of it.

"I…I don't know! You didn't have to do this to me!" I cried and then ran off with tears streaming out my eyes.

"JADE DON'T YOU DARE RUN OFF LIKE THAT I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Beck screamed and then ran after me. Then once I got into my room he opened the door and grabbed my hair violently and then pushed me down.

"YOU ARE NOTHING JADE WEST HOW DARE YOU FUCKING LET THAT LITTLE BRAT GO?!" He screamed. My body was trembling with fear. My eyes were watering and I wanted to crawl into a hole.

"B…Beck please you have no idea what you're doing" I replied.

"YES I DO KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

"Beck please…just go and try to calm down before you hurt me or do something you will regret"

"NO!" Then Beck grabbed me violently and punched me. Then a flashback hit the back of my mind-

_Flashback:_

_I was 8 years old. I was tired, hungry, and most of all scared. I needed food but my step-father didn't allow me to have any access food for 3 days…so then I would be less ugly and fat. I snuck a snack though while he was at Charlie's Bar. I ate like there was no tomorrow…unluckily my father came home and…I remembered it all. How he called me names, how he beat me, and how he locked me up._

"_No Daddy please daddy stop" I would scream. _

Apparently I was screaming "NO DADDY!" During this because Beck suddenly stopped spanking me.

"What do you mean by 'no daddy' Jadey?" He asked.

"N…nothing Beck please just let me leave" I replied but Beck grabbed my hand. It wasn't a rough grasp it was a soft grasp of my hand.

"Jadey you need to sleep with me tonight" Beck said.

"What about that girl that you usually sleep with?" I asked feeling that same feeling that I felt when I saw it.

"Oh that was Elizabeth"

"Oh" I replied feeling stupid. I was jealous of a 12 year old this whole time…

"Now Jadey go get your things and then meet me on the main deck I'm starved and my food tastes much better when a sexy girl feeds me" Beck said and then I blushed.

"Oh…you're so cheesy" I replied with a smile and then I walked away and collected my things. Then after I put my things in the drawer I went to the main deck and fed Beck. Afterwards since it was so late I had to go to bed with him.

"Jadey I hope that you have a great sleep" Beck said with a smile.

"You too" I replied and then I fell asleep into a deep slumber. Then I woke up around 1 AM only to find Beck's arms around me.

I smiled at this and feel back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating i have been extremely busy with homework and trying not to fail math...yeah I failed at that xD well please R&R and enjoy NO FLAMES!**

* * *

**Lost Heart**

**DISCLAIMER-I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own Victorious**

_**Jade's point of view-**_

When I woke up Beck's arms were still wrapped around me. His strong arms made me feel like a little baby in her mother's arms.

"Morning beautiful" Beck said with a smile.

"Morning" I replied and then Beck kissed the top of my head.

"Jadey would you like for Cat to run you a bath?" Beck asked with a smile.

"Erm uhm…no thanks" I replied. The truth is a bath would be nice but I'm not playing Beck's game.

"You sure Jadey?"

"Erm yes Beck I am sure let me just uhm get your food" I stammered out and ran out off the room. After I got Beck's room and fed him I cleaned up his room in my outfit. I have begun to get use to life on a ship, it was normal for me to change before cleaning and to change after.

"Jade!" I heard a voice call my name. then I spun around only to see Andre.

"Hey what's up Andre?" I asked with a pleasant smile.

"Nothing…just wanted you to know that if you think that Beck is gonna fall in love he isn't. It's all just a game so leave Beck alone and quit flirting" he said roughly.

"Excuse me? I don't want to fall in love; I don't even like Beck why are you even doing this? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked I was confused. I didn't know why Andre was acting like this when the day we met he was so…normal.

"I mean I don't want you to be all lovey-dovey with Beck. I see when giggle and blush when he talks so don't get any ideas" he responded and walked off. Leaving me extremely confused. Then Cat walked up.

"Jade Andre just talked to you didn't he?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. I nodded. "Don't' worry Andre just doesn't want Beck to fall in love" she replied.

"W…why?" I asked, my voice was barely audible…it was almost a whisper.

"Come to my room and I will tell you" she replied and walked off. I followed her and walked in. Then I closed the door behind myself.

"Well Jade it's a long story…so please sit" Cat said with a smile. I looked around the room, the walls were a lighter hot pink, her comforter had fireflies on it and the background color was pink. While the fireflies were light green and blue. As I looked around Cat's room it reminded me of a child's room.

"Jade?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Here's the story…" Cat sulked and then continued. I took a seat on a comfortable looking chair. "A girl was kidnapped she was around Beck's age and it happened around last year, Beck was only 17 while the girl was 16. She was exactly like you…and Beck loved her…her name was…it was…***gulp*** it was Linda. I'm not supposed to say her name and no one else it either.

"Anyways Beck loved her more than anything. He loved how her silky light brown hair flowed in the wind and how her fair skin was beautiful. Then it happened…the night that they were supposed to get married she didn't show up.

"No one knew where she was I was the maid oh honor and had no clue either. Linda told me that she was going to use the restroom and would be back in time for the ceremony. It was awkward and then we found her dead body…it was in her dressing room. At first we thought it was a murder but then we found a death note and it broke my heart what it said…Jade take this" Cat said and then she handed me a piece of parchment it was musty and old…despite only being one year old.

"_Dearest Beck,_

_You probably are wondering why I am dead and here's why…I don't love you. I am sorry that I led you on but I don't love you, you are a great boy but I can't marry you. My heart belongs with someone else and I couldn't go on with marrying you so I killed myself. _

"_Please do not be angry at me I couldn't do it…please forgive me but I'm dead now and there's nothing to do with you. I stabbed myself…I have no other words for you, except for I hope you find love one day. O really hope you do._

_Forever yours,_

_Linda_" Cat was sobbing now I read the letter to Beck my eyes filled with tears.

"She left him when they were supposed to get married?!"

"Yeah…" Cat nodded her head.

"That's not right…Beck is it isn't fair how a girl and lead a guy on like that and then leave him! It just isn't fair!" I cried and then I threw the letter out of anger.

"Beck was crushed he was depressed wouldn't come out of his room for weeks then Andre convinced him that everything would be okay…you are the first person that Beck has kidnapped in one year Jade it's huge. This use to be normal but he vowed that day that he would never kidnap a girl or fall in love.

He saw you Jade and he knew it was right…he knew you before and you know why you are in his debt. You see he did that and he was only 11…but then Beck forgot about you. He forgot about everything until now he remembered how he loved you and how he fell in love when he first saw you Jade.

"Please don't leave Beck like everyone else has…please don't leave him" Cat said and then I left stunned. I can't leave Beck…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! My mom got mad at me and started to spaz...long story short she took away my computer rights for like 2 days. THAT WOMAN KEPT THE INTERNET FROM ME FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS! THAT MONSTER haha just kidding please R&R NO FLAMES THOUGH!**

* * *

**Lost Heart**

**DISCLAIMER-I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own Victorious**

_**Jade's point of view-**_

I sighed…I couldn't ask Beck anything. I knew that I would get Cat into trouble if I mentioned her name but if I didn't I would have no way of explaining how I know about Linda. I sighed and looked around the ship…

"Hey Jadey" Beck greeted me with a smile.

"DAMN IT! Beck don't scare me like that" I said with an annoyed tone in my voice.

"Sorry Jade…anything wrong? You've been acting a bit strange" I sighed. I needed to know more about Linda but I couldn't just tell Beck that Cat has told me everything. I needed to talk but I couldn't I felt like someone cut off my tongue.

"Cat told me about…Linda" I blurted out and then Beck's eyes widened.

"Linda eh? It was bound to happen sooner or later so what do you wanna know?" He asked. Beck treated Linda as if she was nothing but I knew that he was trying to stay calm.

"Uhm well…I wanted to know how you tricked my father 7 years ago…Beck you were only 11 years old!" I cried that was a start…I think.

"I was very cunning my father taught me how to be very cunning and conceiving, but your father lost his job 7 years ago. He wasn't sure what to do if he should come home or what then I saw him on a park bench. Then we talked and I gave him a proposition and he accepted then I gave him money little by little.

"My original deal was that if he couldn't pay me back then I would get all of his money but then as I grew to know him I decided that maybe I should change it. And then the time came your father didn't have any money so he had the idea of giving you away so he did" Beck said and then my eyes started to water.

"I thought my father loved me…he loved me more than anything I thought that I guess not" I said and then Beck saw my hurt instantly.

"No Jadey he does love you very much and did it for your safety"

"How was having me kidnapped for my own safety?"

"Because he knew about your abusive step-father and decided to do something I promised to treat you to the best of my abilities and I think that I have…"

"You have" I replied and then walked off to do my chores. I felt my cheeks get red why were my cheeks burning? I couldn't be blushing I don't love Beck or like him in any way, shape, or form. Maybe I do like Beck it has been at least one month and I still haven't attempted to kill him…but still it's probably because, there's no logical answer to this. I had to face it that I'm in love I smiled at this thought.

It was a nice feeling to be in love I felt light headed and joyful but I needed Beck with me. I loved the feeling so here I am smiling like an idiot in love with Beck Oliver.

**{I LIKE PIE}**

After a few days I had been trying to hint to Beck that I like him. I felt like a school girl that's always flirting with her crush but I loved Beck and nothing could change that. I was getting annoyed that Beck didn't notice I wanted to tell him but I didn't know how to…so I went to Cat.

"Hey Cat" I said with a smile as I walked into her room.

"Hiya Jade" she happily said with a smile.

"I think that I love Beck…but I have no idea how to tell him…" I started but my voice trailed off.

"Then ask to go with him to the Fall Festival" Cat said with a smile and then I had a puzzled look on my face.

"The what?" I asked and I could see Cat was mentally face palming right now.

"There's a festival every year that we go to in Germany called the Fall Festival and we always go just for fun and as a way to forget about everything. I think that you should ask Beck to go with you I'm asking Andre" Cat replied with a smile.

"Andre you sure? He seems a bit uptight…" I said and then my voice trailed off. Cat wasn't telling me not to go with Beck so I shouldn't tell her not to go with Andre.

"Yeah I'm sure…there was another boy but he was really mean to me" Cat said. It was obvious that she didn't wanna talk about it.

"Okay whatever…" I replied and walked off. Once I got to Beck's room I noticed that it was locked. I knocked 3 times.

"Oh one minute Jadey" Beck said with a smile and then he opened the door and I came in.

"Uhm so about the Fall Festival…since this is my first year do you want to go with me?" I asked with a smile and Beck laughed.

"Jadey you don't have to ask I would love to go with my girl" he replied and then kissed the top of my head.

"Well I should get back to my chores" I replied and then walked off I could feel my cheeks burning.


	7. An unexpected fight

**A/N: This chapter is a bit random...but I thought that it would give some back round information about Linda so I won't keep your waiting R&R NO FLAMES see you at the end of the chapter **

* * *

**Lost Heart**

**DISCLAIMER-I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own Victorious**

_**Jade's point of view-**_

I walked off the boat, it was my first time in months being on land and it felt good.

"Okay everyone meet me back here at the pretzel cart at 6" Beck said. Everyone nodded and went off on their own way.

"So…what do you usually do here?" I asked. It was my first time being alone with Beck other than sleeping with him.

"I usually walk around alone and think…" Beck's voice suddenly trailed off.

"About?"

"I would rather not to talk about it."

"You will feel better and you can trust me can't you?"

"Yes…but"

"But what?!"

"I don't wanna talk about it!"

"_Beck_"

Beck sighed and then he decided to talk.

"Okay Jadey…I fell in love with Linda during the fall festival and I couldn't help myself! I didn't wanna fall in love because last time I did I…I got hurt. Jade I miss Linda more than anything and I can't forget about her please help me" Beck said and then I knew that Beck wasn't telling me the whole story.

"Beck…I don't know what to say if you still love her then I can't make you not love a girl anymore…" I replied. I was hurt that the girl Beck loved wasn't me…it's petty I know.

"The problem is that I love you Jadey more than Linda and I don't wanna get hurt again" Beck replied. My cheeks flushed, Beck was afraid of getting hurt by me.

"Beck I don't wanna hurt you and you are the first person that I have ever loved…but I don't know if I will be able to trust you"

"What do you mean?" Beck asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Every person that I have loved turned on me….my mom, my step-dad, my best friend. They all left me and you might do the same" I replied and ran my hand through my hair.

"I promise that I will never leave you" Beck replied but I couldn't trust him.

"Beck, I can't trust you I'm sorry I don't want to get hurt again" I replied but then Beck was hurt. I could tell my the way his eyes looked.

"Jadey I love you…and you love me we are getting married anyways why don't you just trust me?!" He angrily asked I could tell that Beck was angry now.

"Because I don't love you! Love without trust is nothing if I can't trust you then I can't love you" I replied and then Beck sighed. After silence for a few seconds he finally spoke.

"Jade just because you can't trust me doesn't mean that you don't love me now you have to express your feelings for me or else you'll be lonely forever. Can't you acknowledge that you love me? It's a wonderful feeling and you're making your life hell saying that you don't love me" Beck said and he did have a point.

I was always miserable because I tried to hide my feelings toward Beck but what am I supposed to say?

"You're right…maybe I should realize my true feelings for you. I'm feeling miserable trying to avoid my feelings" I replied and then Beck smiled.

"That's my girl" he replied and then a girl walked up to us.

"Beck?" She asked in a thick accent. This girl had dirty blonde hair and was super skinny. As I looked around I saw basically everyone was sticks….they were skinner than Vega now THAT'S scary.

"Angel?" Beck asked.

"Yes Beck! You know Linda is here right?" She asked. I heard the name Linda and cringed.

"Oh my god she is? I wanna talk to her" Beck said and then he walked away with Angel. Just like that he forgot about me and left me for someone else. Why was I so stupid?! I followed Beck and Angel as they walked around. I saw couples holding hands and kissing I felt so alone. I couldn't believe that Beck would do this to me but I did have to put myself into his shoes.

If I missed my lost love and then someone walks up to me and tells me that I can see him again I guess I would go. I sighed and looked around then we arrived…I guess.

"Okay so is this her place?" Beck asked.

"Yes Beck Linda lives here now" Angel replied with a smile and then Beck went in and I also went in with him.

"B…Beck?" A girl asked she had pale skin, brown hair, and gray eyes.

"Linda?"

"It is me Linda why are you here?"

"I thought that maybe you would wanna see me again but I guess not"

"Yeah why would I wanna see _you_ again? I mean look at yourself I reckon **(A/N: SORRY IF I DIDN'T USE THE WORD RIGHT IT'S EARLLYYYYY) **you were depressed after I left. You act like you loved me but look you found another whore to fuck" she said in a bitter term.

"Excuse me?" I asked this chick just called me a whore. Hell yeah I am gonna beat the shit out of her.

"You heard me you have herpes yet?" Linda asked. Okay hold the fuck up. This bitch gonna leave Beck and then break his heart right? Then she's gonna act like a little cunt about it?! HOLD THE FUCK UP.

"Oh shut the fuck up and get over yourself" I replied I was getting angry. Linda better be glad I don't have any scissors.

"Excuse me?" She asked I was about to hurt Linda. I was confused so I turned to Beck.

"Beck what the hell is going on?!" I angrily asked and then Beck sighed.

"Jadey it's too hard to explain I use to go to the same school as Linda and then I fell in love with her at first sight. Then I kidnapped her a few years ago…last year when we were supposed to get married she just left me!" Beck exclaimed and then Linda's face paled even more.

"EXCUSE ME?! ARE YOU ANGRY FOR ME LEAVING YOU FOR THE ONE I LOVE YEAH MAKES A LOT OF SENSE!"

"I am confused Beck WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I screamed.

"Oh Jade you didn't know? Beck raped me lots of times and then I was scared and didn't want to marry him. I was scared that he would molest our children and rape me so I left him for the one I loved-''

"LIES! SHE WAS A SLUTTY WHORE AND ALWAYS DEMANDED SEX I NEVER GAVE IT TO HER SO SHE LIED AND SAID THAT I RAPED HER AND GAVE HER HERPES! Damn Linda you're still mad that you didn't get me" Beck asked with a smirk I was still so confused. It was obvious that both of them was leaving something out….something that happened in the past that they don't want anyone to know about.

"You know what?! Linda quit being a little cunt and get over it judging by your looks you probably are a whore. And Beck I believe that you didn't rape her because you don't seem like the type for rape or anything." I said and then Linda's expression turned angry.

"I AM NOT LYING!" She screamed.

"Yes you are…the cops did a lie detector and guess what was lying" Beck replied with a smirk and then Linda walked off.

"I thought that you loved Linda" I suddenly said.

"Jadey I do it's just…after Linda left I got her contact information and started emailing and calling her. Then she got angry and told everyone that I raped her and gave her herpes. Then I no longer had feelings for her" Beck replied and then I ran my hand through my hair. And sighed there was so much drama…

* * *

**A/N: Now wasn't that just out there? This was supposed to be a filler chapter but then my ideas were a-flowing my hands were a-typin' anyways I will NOT be able to update tomorrow. Because family is coming over to celebrate my sister's 16th birthday! And I will not be able to update next Sunday (well maybe I will depends on how I feel) because on Saturday I will be at a party and it ends kinda late so I might be tired. So uhm yeah BEFORE YOU CLICK OUT! Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HELLO HATERS! Thought you knocked me down didn't you? Well a hater is just someone who loves you soooo much that they hate it. And guest BTW I HATE hit puberty so get your facts straight. :) well I DID put up a poll on my profile to see if you guys would like me to continue it and also this is a shorty just to give you guys back round info about what happened. So please vote on my poll and R&R but seriously guys NO FLAMES! I mean really do you guys even have a life? Hating on an AWESOME story like that tisk tisk**

**Lost Heart**

**DISCLAIMER-I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own Victorious**

_**Jade's point of view-**_

I sighed nothing was making sense. I thought Linda was dead, I thought Beck loved her; I needed to know the whole story so I went to Beck.

"Beck what's going on?! You lied to me about Linda you said she was dead!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms up and then Beck sighed.

"When I was talking to Angel she told me that Linda lied I was angry and I guess Linda was mad that I found out" Beck explained.

"Wait so she lied to you? I'm not following I am so confused about this…Beck please tell me the truth" I said and then Beck groaned.

"Okay they truth is that…Linda never died! I lied about the truth so then no one would wanna ask me anymore questions I guess…I'm sorry Jade it's just I don't know-'' I cut him off right there.


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I have a life! I mean I have school, friends, parties. Well anyways please R&R BUT NO FLAMES! Oh yeah and my poll is now up on my profile, sorry I forgot to put it on my profile LOL FAIL!**

* * *

**Lost Heart**

**DISCLAIMER-I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own Victorious**

_**Jade's point of view-**_

I cut him off right there.

"Beck its fine you don't have to explain yourself I guess…" I replied with a small smile and then Beck looked at me…there was something wrong with this picture, there was something missing but I couldn't put my finger on it. I walked off to Cat's room and found her writing something.

"Hey…Cat" I said things were awkward things have been awkward for a while. It's not an awkward when you can feel it, it's an awkward when you feel it but you ignore it.

"Hey Jade what's up?" She asked with a smile.

"Uhm…I have something to tell you" I said and then Cat smiled.

"You love Beck don't you?" She asked.

"How…how would you know that?!" I demanded and then Cat chuckled.

"Jade please it was so obvious"

"It was?"

"Yes it was now go to Beck how you feel"

"What?! No! With Linda and all the hell that he has gone through I'm not telling him"

"Then I will tell him"

"What the hell?! NO!"

"HEY BECK!" Cat cried in a singy, songy voice as she ran out of the room. I chased after her.

"Beck I have something to tell you" she happily sang.

"No she doesn't!" I said in the same voice, mocking her.

"Yes I do" Cat said in the same voice and then we bumped into Beck.

"Hi girls…what are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Beck come to my room I have something to tell you" Cat said with a smile and then she and Beck walked off. I sighed and then sat down on the floor, I was over when Beck finds out my true feelings for him he's gonna think I'm some fool or something, then Cat came back with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"So what did you do?" I asked as I got up.

"Beck wishes to see you" she replied with a smile and then I reluctantly walked into the room and I saw Beck.

"Jade…as you may know we are getting married in Paris and we are almost to our destination. In 2 short weeks we are going to arrive to Paris so we will stop at the UK so you and Cat can go dress shopping" Beck said with a small smile. I sighed and then nodded my head and walked out, it had always been my dream since I was a girl to get married and walk down the aisle with my father. Now I will never get to reach that dream because I was kidnapped. There was nothing left, the only person I really loved is my father _"and Beck_" a voice in my head taunted.

I admit I might have feelings for Beck but still! I don't _love_ him.

"_Yes you do"_

"No I don't!"

"_Yes you do"_

"No I don't!"

"_Your mind is screaming no but your heart is screaming yes"_

I couldn't argue with that logic. I love Beck…but that doesn't mean he loves me.

"Jadey" I heard a voice and then a spun around and saw Beck. He wrapped me into a hug I blushed a little bit.

"Beck" I replied as we broke the hug.

"There has been a change in plans…you and Cat are to buy your dresses in Paris" Beck said with a smile. I could have shrieked.

"Oh okay" I replied I was so happy. As a little girl I had always wanted my wedding dress from Paris and now this dream is going to happen.

Over the next few days I lived loving Beck; I couldn't do or say anything…that's what I thought until tonight. After a long day of cleaning I took a shower and then went to bed. I had a black tank top on with sweat pants and Beck went to bed shirtless with sweats.

When we got to bed we pulled me close to him, with his strong arms and then he kissed me on the lips. It wasn't a normal kiss he moved his lips in a slow circular motion. And then his tongue entered my mouth. It explored my mouth and then my tongue touched his, we were battling with our tongues. Then after a few minutes of that he whispered sweet things into my ear.

I giggled at it, I loved how the hot breath hit my ear and tickled it and brought tingles along my spine. Then he went to take off my tank top.

"Wait" I suddenly said, I would hate to break the flow of what we were doing, but I couldn't let Beck do this.

"Yes Jadey?" Beck asked with a smile.

"Uhm well…I'm a virgin and-''

"Baby I'm also a virgin…" Beck's voice trailed off.

"But what about Linda?" I suddenly asked.

"Linda…my feelings for Linda times ten wouldn't even be half of how much I love you" Beck said with a smile. I giggled and blushed; I cursed the moon for giving such a radiant glow so Beck could see the blush on my pale complexion. Then we went back to what we were doing, Beck took off my tank top and then I kicked off my pants leaving me in my bra and panties.

Then Beck took off his pants and then he took off his boxers, I took off my panties and helped him take off my bra. Beck pulled me close and whispered sweet things into my ear and I giggled again.

"_I love you so much_" he said and then he kissed me again. Then he sucked on my boobs and kissed my neck.

"You ready?" Beck asked.

"Yes…I am ready" I replied and then Beck entered me. It hurt so much! My eyes watered.

"Jadey am I hurting you?" Beck asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Its fine Beck don't worry…just move around a little bit" I replied luckily I was really wet or else this would have been a lot more painful. Then after about 5 minutes it started to feel good I moaned, I never had felt anything so good in my life! Beck grunted and then kissed my cheek. As this went on I came.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I cried, and then something hit me. I wasn't having sex with Beck, I was making love, sex is what a porn star has. Sex is what a girl has with a boy whom she doesn't love. This was making love; I love Beck with all my heart and I know for a fact that this love is true and it isn't an illusion. Then I came again.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BECK I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" I cried at the top of my lungs. I didn't mean to say that I loved Beck but I did so no harm done right? Beck pulled me into a long kiss and then once we let go we both came at the same time.

Moans came from both our mouths. This was the special bond between a man and women or a husband and wife. This is what is feels like to really love someone.

"_I love you"_ he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too" I replied and then pulled him into a long kiss; once we broke apart we fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for EVER I just ugh sorry I might make another Victorious fic after this then Regular Show then maybe some My little pony action well anyways R&R NO FLAMES!**

* * *

**Lost Heart**

**DISCLAIMER-I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own Victorious**

_**Jade's point of view-**_

I woke up and took a shower. As I took off my clothes I remember how my step father told me that if I can see cum in my ass crack then I'm pregnant. Though he was drunk I couldn't help but checking…nothing. After I took a quick shower something hit me.

What if I'm pregnant? Then what?! I decided not to think about that and walked out of the bathroom onto the deck.

"Jade you and Beck had sex didn't you two?" Cat asked suddenly.

"What the?! NO! I'm still a virgin" I lied.

"Jade quit lying; I heard the moans last night…Beck's room smells like sex is in the air. And you're glowing I know you had sex last night" Cat said and then I ran my hand through my hair.

"Please don't tell anyone" I pleaded.

"I promise I won't tell that you and Beck lost your virginity to each other last night" Cat replied and then skipped off. I wondered if anyone else heard us…then I went to Beck's room…it did smell strange. I guess that's what sex smells like.

"Beck I'm scared" I said suddenly and then sat down on the bed right next to Beck.

"Of what Jadey?" Beck asked with a concerned look on his fafce.

"What if I'm pregnant?" I asked tears started streaming down my cheeks I didn't want to be pregnant.

"Then the baby will have a great mother and father" Beck replied with a smile.

"But Beck I know nothing about parenting…my step father abused me my mother was abused, or at work. And my father was the best parent but I never saw him!"

"Well I know lots about being a good parent"

"How?! You went around tricking grown men into giving you money I don't want my child like that"

"I still had parents that loved and cared for me Jadey…you don't have to be so rude anyways"

"Beck I'm sorry, come on lets go to the main deck" I said and then I grabbed his hand. We both went onto the main deck and saw Cat with a smile on her face.

"CONGRATS JADE AND BECK!" We heard screams from the whole crew.

"The fuck?" I asked.

"Congrats on your deflowering" Cat said with a smile and hugged me.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I'm sorry but I just had to this is huge"

"Cat you lied to me!"

"I'm so sorry Jade but…"

"Don't talk to me" I said and then ran off with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe that Cat you betray me like that. Then after a few minutes I heard someone knock on the door.

"Go away" I said, my head at buried deep into my pillow so you could not hear me that well.

"Jade I'm so sorry please let me in" Cat said I sighed and opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?!" I demanded.

"I'm so sorry about what I did…I was jealous okay?! I've been on this ship the longest and no one has even wanted to kiss me. While you have only been on for a few months and you already have had your virginity taken away! I wanted to embarrass you in the heat of my anger please forgive me…I didn't mean to do it"

"It's fine Cat I know you didn't mean to do it, it was just jealously" then there was a bang.

"What was that?" I suddenly asked.

"CAT JADE COME ON!" Beck yelled at the top of his lungs I ran along with Cat. There was lots of water everywhere. Then it hit me; the ship was sinking.

"Beck what happened?!" I demanded I was scared. I didn't want to die!

"The captain had one too many Sam Adams" Beck replied as he grabbed my hand and we ran. We jumped onto the little boats and then we went into the freezing cold water.

"Wait what about Cat?!" I asked realizing that Cat wasn't on here.

"Only two per boat hopefully she will find a boat"

"Where are we?"

"Well I was going to surprise you and go back to Hollywood so we could marry there I think maybe we are in America…perhaps the Pacific Ocean" Beck said with a smile.

"What are we supposed to do?! I mean we are stuck in the middle of the ocean no food and the only water we have is salt water!" I cried unhappily.

"Don't worry Jadey all we have to do is go north"

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?!" I asked I was under too much stress and this was no time to joke or anything.

"I just know trust me"

"How can I trust you?!"

"You've been with me long enough to be able to trust me don't worry…besides there should be patrols who will find us and take us to land" Beck replied with a reassuring smile.

"But…but couldn't you get arrested?" I asked realizing that there is a chance.

"No I couldn't..." Beck replied his voice trailing off.

"How would you know?!" I asked with a frown.

"Just trust me" Beck replied. I was lacking trust and Beck was right. I needed to trust him…


	11. Le end

**A/N: HEYO! I know that it has been like sooooo long since I've updated but whatever this is the last chapter (sadly) so I hope that you enjoy it. AH! Also my last upload...that was NOT met to be taken seriously and ALSO I put a warning so you guys should have been more careful xD. And anyways I just wanted to see how you guys would react you know kind of like teens react or in this case...author's react! Ha! Also I deleted the story because it was messed up and had too many spell checker edits so then I edited it and then re-uploaded it. ALSO someone DID re-upload it and I am NOT them as many of you guys think I repeat I am NOT them. It was deleted for a reason people...anyways R&R but NO FLAMES!**

* * *

**Lost Heart**

**DISCLAIMER-I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own Victorious**

_**Jade's point of view-**_

I lay in the ship we had been in here for hours. Though there is food I am still very bored and I feel like I'm about to die.

"Don't worry we will find some help" Beck reassured.

"But what if we don't?" I asked with a frown.

"No what if questions I _know_ that someone is going to rescue us I just _know_ it"

"I guess so…" I replied I wasn't so sure though. I wanted to get off this ship it was a living hell.

"Ugh Beck" I complained.

"I know it's boring but you're just going to have to wait until we find land"

"I just wish I could jump in and swim to shore or just find someone to save us"

"I know…too bad our phones were damaged"

"We wouldn't get any signal anyways"

"I know…I was thinking about playing Talking Reggie"

"How in the world are you thinking about Talking Reggie? We could die and you're thinking about Talking Reggie?!" I angrily demanded.

"I'm sorry but it would take off some stress and calm us down a bit"

"Sorry Beck…" I said and then I gave him a kiss. Those soft lips how I missed it.

_**Beck's point of view-**_

Jade kissed me. It was a bit strange since she was about to yell at me but then again it was nice. When we broke apart I guessed I had to say something romantic or something.

"I love you so much" I said. Was that cheesy? No not really…

"How cheesy…but hey who doesn't like cheese?" Jadey asked with a smile. It was sweet how she turned something cheesy into something funny. Then Jade's mood changed, she looked worried.

"Jadey what's wrong?" I asked with a frown.

"I'm 17 and you're 18…"

"So?"

"We had sex and I'm a minor you could be labeled as a sex offender" Jade said I could tell that she was scared of what was going to happen next.

"Jadey…don't worry no one is ever going to find out we had sex" I said with a smile and then Jade got on my lap and kissed me. Here she was on my lap kissing me; well pretty soon it turned into one of the hottest make out sessions.

"I love you" Jade said in a sexy voice.

"I love you too" I whispered into her ear. Then Jade let out a cute giggle.

_**~Cat's POV~**_

Here I am on a ship with Andre and Robbie. I got onto a 3 person boat…I purposely let Beck and Jade- or Bade as I like to put it alone in the boat. It would be awkward with me around…I sighed Robbie is my ex boyfriend. It isn't fun being in the same boat of your crush and ex, oh well.

It was starting to get dark and I was getting drowsy, but I like to cuddle whenever I sleep. That's why I sleep with a teddy bear…if I cuddle with Robbie he might think I want him back, but if I cuddle with Andre Robbie will be crazy jealous. Why does this have to be so confusing?

_**~Beck's POV~**_

I woke up and saw the sun rays that tell you a new day has begun glowing. It was wonderful then I looked down at Jade. Her whole body glowed. Then Beck kissed the top of her forehead.

"Good morning" I greeted her with a small smile.

"We still aren't off this stupid ship?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah I know it sucks it's still nice right?"

"No…" Jade's voice trailed off and then she threw up into the ocean.

"Sea sick?" I asked with a hint of concern in my voice.

"No it's just I feel bad let me rest. But I can't be sea sick if I were then I would have been puking on your main ship" Jade said and then I nodded my head. She DID have a point but I have no idea of what is wrong with her. After a few minutes I noticed that Jade had fallen asleep on my lap.

It was best not to wake her from her slumber it's best to let Jade rest up. After a few hours Jade woke up.

"Beck what do I do if I have to uhm well pee?" She asked.

"Oh well you can pee on the edge of the boat I guess…" I replied. Jade moved to sit on the edge of the boat; careful not to tip it over.

"Do you know the date?" She suddenly asked.

"Oh yes its December 9th" I replied with a small smile.

_**~Jade's POV~**_

It was the 9th…I usually start my period around the 3rd and it still hasn't hit. What if I'm pregnant?! I can't be having a child! If I were to have a child then my whole life would change and I never _wanted_ a child. I never _wanted_ to get married. It's all happening so fast I didn't want to marry Beck. And I'm not even sure if I want to marry him now!

It's no time to freak out now…but if I am pregnant then I will have to tell Beck. And then he might leave me. I should probably wait until we get onto land and then I can take a test! YES! That's exactly it.

"You alright Jadey?" Beck asked with a small frown.

"Yes…I…I am fine Beck" I replied and then I realized that I was still sitting on the edge of the boat despite being done pissing. Then I got from the edge of the boat and then sat down next to Beck.

"Anything you need to tell me?" Beck asked with a sly smile.

"Uhm…nope nothing to tell you!" I replied with a small smile and then I kissed Beck. Then it turned into a make out session which was a little weird considering that I was starting to feel doubts about my "love" for Beck. I pulled away and then looked away from him. Tears starting to flow from my eyes. I felt so dirty all of a sudden like Beck was my instrument and I was playing him. But I wasn't playing him for the right reasons.

I sighed and then sniffed. I couldn't allow Beck to see me crying. I whipped away my tears and then looked at him. I forced a smile.

"Jade I think there's something wrong…in a blink in the eye you went from happy to sad what's wrong?!" Beck demanded. I couldn't help but feel a little angry at Beck but I wasn't sure why.

"NOTHING'S WRONG I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT NOW COULD YOU SHUT UP?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I wouldn't be surprised if the people from the nearest beach heard me.

"What did I do?!" Beck asked I could tell that his temper was rising this wasn't good. I turned away from Beck again and then let out a loud and exaggerated huff. I crossed my arms and then tried to calm down.

_**~Cat's POV~**_

I was in between Robbie and Andre having the time of my life not. This is not fun…not fun _at all_. I looked at Robbie and then looked at Andre. I sighed and then looked at the two again. What was I going to accomplish by looking at the two over and over again? Then I saw a boat…it looked like a rescue boat.

"HEY!" I suddenly screamed. "HEY THERE'S 3 PEOPLE ON THIS BOAT DESPERATE TO GET OFF COULD YOU HELP US OUT?!" I screamed and then the boat came towards ours. I knew that our boat was slowly drifting away from theirs so I tried to stop it.

"Guys help me stop the boat!" I cried.

"Cat we can't stop the boat and it isn't going so fast that they can't catch us" Robbie replied in an annoyed tone. Then the boat met up with ours. They threw down a boat and we all got onto it. Then it went back up.

"What are ya doin'? Getting' on a boat like that it's very dangerous…very dangerous. But teens these days will do anythin' stupid ya know?" He asked with a small smile in a husky voice.

"Right…yep de do" I agreed. I'm not going to disagree with the person that saves me from sudden doom.

"You hungry for somein'? Anythin'? We have lots and lost o' food. Fancy stuffs and things common folk could eat" he said.

"I'm not hungry…are you guys?" I asked.

"Nope" replied Robbie.

"I could go for something to eat" Andre said. I have a feeling that Robbie was saying he wasn't hungry just to agree with me.

"Okeh well there's lots o' food…we have hotdogs 'nd hamburgers o'er there and then we have the more fancy foods o'er dere"

"I guess I'll eat some more common foods" Andre said as he walked over there. I looked at Robbie…I can't believe I'm saying this but I missed him. Speaking of missing people…I miss Beck and Jade. I wonder if they are safe or if they are dead. I can't afford to think about them being dead so I will believe they are alive.

_**~Jade's POV~**_

I sighed…it felt like we were never going to get off of this hell.

"Beck…what if we never leave?" I asked a pang of fear hit me.

"Trust me we will get out of here even if it takes a while we are going to leave" Beck reassured me. Then we saw a boat.

"HELLO ANYONE OUT THERE?!" I cried and then the boat came our way, a glowing light of hope.

* * *

**A/N: HEYO CLIFFHANGER! It's over! YAY and yes YOU have to guess what happens next but they DON'T DIE! Maybe from old age but not from like this so anyways review! (No, I will NOT I repeat will NOT make another chapter I will just troll you guys like that)**


End file.
